


Keep a Weather Eye

by ajfessler



Series: Something of Worth [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As it turns out, Not Creepy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prequel, cabin in the woods, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfessler/pseuds/ajfessler
Summary: It's the first time Laura's had to deal with a world that's out to get her family and Clint's no where to be found. Thankfully, she's got the best kids ever.





	1. Chapter 1

The little house was partially hidden by trees if you could call it that, and nearly overcome by overgrown grasses. There were no windows and only one door which looked like it had seen better days. Still, Laura tried to keep a positive outlook as they all rolled to a stop. She’d had a sinking feeling that had started when they had turned off the highway onto a gravel road had only grown as the miles passed and gravel turned into dirt which turned into ruts which transformed into a vague grassy path through the trees. She understood why they were in a jeep now. Nothing else would have been big enough and sturdy enough to make it all the way out. 

The only thing that kept her from crying the moment she walked through the door and realized that there was no electricity, and no running water was the horror filled stares of her eldest two children. She could break down later when they were fast asleep. Until then it was all on her to be their rock. No thanks to Clint. 

With a sigh, she turned around the kitchen living area. Nate firmly on her hip chewing on his own fingers. She’d long since stopped trying to get him to stop. Whatever kept him quiet at this point, no matter how bad a habit it would form later on. The SHIELD agent, she hadn’t even caught his name, unloaded an air cargo crate before getting back in the jeep and driving away without saying one word to her. The casual dismissal stung almost worse than finding out her husband had up and abandoned them. It didn’t hurt worse than finding out that it was only because Clint had run off that they had been forced into hiding. Laura hadn’t even started to deal with that just yet. Too tired and upset about literally everything else to even try. 

Running a hand through her hair to capture a couple escaped tendrils, Laura tried to think. Really, she was at the end of her rope. She sighed. The necessities were handled. They were dry with a roof over their heads and warm enough not to require her to worry. Settling Nate down on the worn wood floor, Laura directed her attention to the crate. Relief coursed through her at the sight of non-perishable food. 

Dragging the crate over to the side of the room designated as the kitchen Laura opened every single one of the cabinets. Another relief when they turned out to be mostly empty and completely devoid of anything living in them. Picking a cupboard at random that wasn’t crammed with dishes and pots, she loaded everything from the crate into it. She didn’t know what would happen when they ran out, but for now, all the essential amenities of life were provided. Even if MRE’s weren’t the most interesting or creative meals in the world. She even had indoor water with the inclusion of a hand pump in the kitchen. But so far no bathroom.

She might actually break down and cry if there was an outhouse, Laura decided. There was only so far she could be pushed before her need for creature comforts like indoor plumbing came rushing up. She was trying so hard to keep it all together for the kids. Cooper was nearly a teenager and wouldn’t be put off with misdirection and platitudes like the other two. They were going to ask questions, and soon. 

Laura turned around to find Lila down on the floor playing patty-cake with Nate and Cooper nowhere to be seen. Her panic must have been evident because Lila took one look at her and said, “Coop went outside to look around.” 

Nodding, Laura asked in return, “Are you okay for the moment? Long enough for me to track your older brother down?” 

Lila’s nod in return was absent. She’d already been dismissed for the game once more. Closing her eyes, she stepped back out into the surprisingly noisy wilderness. Her oldest was standing at the edge of the woods that surrounded their little slice of safety looking so much like his father Laura’s heart clenched in pain. Oh, how she wanted her husband with her right then. Clint would know what to do, what to say to downplay everything and make them not worry about what was going on. 

Walking up to Cooper she bumped his shoulder with hers. He’d been getting standoffish before this had all happened. Lord only knew what he would be like now with all those teenage hormones running rampant through him and a highly stressful situation pressing on his patience. To her surprise, all he did was turn and wrap his arms around her. A sniffle had her arms wrapping him up tight. She bit her cheek to keep her own tears firmly behind her walls. Cooper’s arms had tightened before he asked, “Why?”

Laura sighed. Regret and exhaustion both escaping with the sound before she said, “Your Dad made a choice, the wrong one in this instance and we were in danger. Mr. Tony and Mr. Phil both pulled a lot of strings to make sure we were out of reach and safe.” 

It was the best answer she had, Phil hadn’t been able to stop and answer all of her questions and the ones he had been able to answer amounted mostly to Tony called, and I answered. There wasn’t a voice in existence that could persuade her to believe that Tony was overreacting. Out of the dozen conversations she’d had with the man, he’d never struck her as the type to panic about anything he could affect. She’d heard his panic attacks before, but that was different. That was his head reacting to things he _couldn’t_ control. She understood that, never better than in that very moment where her control of the situation felt so tenuous. 

There was a scoff from her shoulder before Cooper said, “I hate him.”

The words hurt her heart even as she said, “I know Cooper. I know you’re angry at him and I am too. But you’re Dad’s never been the best at sitting around when people are getting hurt. You know he’s all about saving the world.” 

She didn’t get the expected chuckle before Cooper ripped himself out of her arms and stalked away. Cold without his warmth pressed into her, Laura wrapped her arms around her own waist and waited. She couldn’t just scold him anymore. He was almost an adult and if he was going to have any success at dealing with half of the repercussions of Clint’s job they, she, needed to start letting him learn how to deal with things like a grown up. 

Arms thrown wide, Cooper snarled, “How is us hiding here saving the world? The only thing in the news was the Accords, and I overheard him talking with Auntie Nat about how he was retired and not signing.” 

Laura bit her lip. She hadn’t known that, too busy taking care of Nate and working out their finances now that Clint wouldn’t be bringing in income. Suddenly it was all too much. Her shoulders dipped as her head bowed. Laura looked at her sensible shoes that were completely wrong for her present environment as she said, “I don’t know Cooper. I really don’t. Mr. Phil didn’t either, and for the moment we’re on our own. Something had to have happened, but I don’t know what it was.” 

There was a swish through the grass that had Laura’s head popping up in alarm. Fear of unknown wild animals popping up to attack them coursing through her even as her mind registered it was just Cooper kicking at it. His sheepish expression was followed by genuine contrite as he said, “Sorry, Mom.” 

She shrugged a shoulder and said, “You’ve got the right to be mad, and I’m not going to stand here and tell you not to hate him. But he is your father, and that means something. Promise me you’ll think about it?” 

She watched him hesitate before she got a nod of acceptance. He walked back over to her before saying, “I won’t say anything to Lila.” 

Dredging up a real smile for him, Laura wrapped an arm back around his shoulders and said in relief, “Thanks. I know this is hard. It is for me too. But it’s not forever. We’ll get to the bottom of it all. I promise.” 

His head nodded against her shoulder. He was getting so big. Instead of remarking on it, Laura suggested, “Let’s go see what else this little void of electricity has to offer while there is still daylight, huh? Maybe we’ll luck out, and there will be a real bathroom and not an outhouse.” 

That got her a smile before he tore off shouting over his shoulder that he’d race her. Laughing and able to put aside the stress of the past forty-eight hours, Laura gave chase. She just needed to remember, it wasn’t forever.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a well used, but still serviceable rifle hidden in a blanket chest in the master bedroom. Laura hadn’t been too keen on pulling it out, but as the days turned into a week, she broke down and gave it. Agreeing to teach Cooper and Lila how to shoot. Never in all her life had it crossed her mind that the shooting lesson that Phil had insisted on giving her would come in handy to keep her children occupied. Surprising no one, Lila had been a crack shot. Almost immediately dialing in on how to fire the marlin model 60 for the best accuracy. 

The action had bored Lila in less than an hour, leaving the rifle to Cooper. Laura had despaired at the determined, forceful look that had fallen over her oldest son as he fired round after round at the tree they had chosen for target practice. He wasn’t as naturally talented as Lila, but Cooper still possessed an unnatural skill with the ranged weapon. More of Clint surfacing in her son. Sometimes it concerned her just how like Clint her children were. The last thing in the world she wanted was to see them sucked into his world of death and violence. That had been a sticking point when he’d told her everything and proposed. Any potential children would be kept well away from his dealings. 

Seventeen years Clint had managed against all the odds to keep that promise. Laura could only pray that whatever had driven him from them was worth it. There wasn’t an excuse in existence that would save them if the situation was anything less than world ending. 

Laura was in the middle of bathing Nate (the minuscule wet bath was too awkward to try and bath the toddler) in the tub that passed for a sink, the crack of the rifle music in the background to his shrieking laughter when the satellite phone Phil had snuck into the food crate started to ring. Picking it up, she cradled the bulky thing between her shoulder and ear to keep her hands free as she greeted, “Hello!” 

She was expecting Phil’s voice, so it was a bit of a shock when Tony Stark’s voice came through, “Hey Laura.” 

Suddenly anxious, Laura asked, “Tony? Is everything okay?”

There was a chuckle that turned into a cough before a wheezed muffled conversation took place in the background of the phone. Frowning, Laura waited until she knew Tony was back on the line before demanding, voice firm, “Tony, tell me what’s wrong.” 

It wasn’t a question, and she was thankful he didn’t take offense to her tone as he said, “Just the results of a friendly disagreement. Nothing to worry about.” 

He was lying, she could tell. The cough would have told her that without the faux cheer he’d tried to infuse into his tone. Her frown deepened but, before she could call him on it, Tony asked, “So I was thinking of stopping by for a visit and was wondering what your schedule was looking like for the next few days?” 

The wording was off for what he was asking. Laura knew that deep within her gut after years of parsing through Clint’s bullshit phone calls from every corner of the globe. Recent events made her cautious of calling him out on it though. Not over the phone at least. Tapping her foot as she wrestled Nate out of the tub, Laura tried to order her thoughts and thinking about things logically. Shaking her head, Laura replied, “Well, me and the kids aren’t getting up to anything for a while. Without Clint around, three kids are just a little much for one person to handle alone.” 

She almost snorted at herself. She’d been dealing with the kids practically by herself for a decade, and Cooper was always willing to lend a hand in taking care of his siblings. She didn’t know how she’d lucked out with such good kids. Either way, handling them was less challenge and more adventure. She’d had neighbors who’d come to her on their rare afternoons' free complaining about all the stunts their own children had pulled. Laura had always wondered if it was just her kids that were the exception or if it had been how she’d raised them. Leaning on Cooper and later Lila when she just couldn’t spread herself far enough to make it work. Giving them those little moments of responsibility because she had no other choice. 

There was a bark of laughter and another coughing fit from the satellite phone that made Laura bite her lip in worry. But Tony didn’t give her even a moment to contemplate asking before he was saying, “Yea I bet. I was always a handful growing up, and there was an entire staff dedicated to keeping me out of my mother’s hair. I’ll stop by in the next couple of days and give you a break okay?” 

She smiled. Tony would too, Laura knew. Shaking her head, Laura agreed, “That sounds fantastic. Stop by whenever. You’re always welcome.” 

The only response was a click as the line disconnected. Laura disconnected the phone before it could start complaining at her and settled it back in the cupboard where it wouldn’t get lost or broken. She’d just turned around with the tub of water on her hip to dump outside when she caught sight of Cooper standing framed in sunlight at the doorway. He had Nate on his hip and a scowl on his face as he asked, “That Dad?” 

A tired smile pulled at her lips. It was a relief to be able to tell Cooper, “No, it was Mr. Tony. He’s going to stop by for a couple days. Hopefully with answers.” 

The anger bled off his face and was replaced by curiosity before Cooper nodded at her and moved farther into the house with Nate. Likely to wrestle the toddler into clothing that would be filthy in less than an hour. Laura made her careful way outside to dispose of the soapy water. Mostly they didn’t need to use the tub, but from time to time, she insisted that Nate bath the dirt off. If only so she could check for ticks. Made Lila and Cooper do the same in the shower. She didn’t know how it worked and refused to let Cooper find out. It was enough that it did, even if they were cold showers. Living at the safe house had been a learning experience that she was thankful for and never, ever, wanted to repeat. Laura felt like they would all handle things with a great deal more aplomb if the situation ever repeated itself. But she wouldn’t be signing up for it. 

Wandering around the corner of the house, Laura tipped the tub out into the grass. She tried not to dump the water in the same place too many time in a row and even still she could already see where she was affecting the vegetation. There were bright green spots interspersed with the drier stuff that surrounded them. Most of it trampled down through hours of running footsteps. 

Something felt off though. So instead of going back inside to check on Cooper, Laura straightened up and looked around. It didn’t register at first. It had been days since she’d last heard the sound of a motorized vehicle. But the sound was unmistakable once she’d recognized it. Panic hit her in the chest and for a moment she was frozen, unable to move. The sound of Nate’s shrieking laughter sent her into frenzied motion. Jogging around the back of the house to the little creek that ran clear and cold she went looking for Lila. Laura found her daughter patiently standing in a shallow eddy. For a moment Laura was confused what she could be doing bent over nearly in half hands poised above the water. Lila moved a moment later, and suddenly there was a fish, silver and gleaming flopping around on the bank. Laura blinked for a moment before her panic set back in and she called out, careful not to yell, “Lila, come on. We need to get inside.” 

She watched Lila look up confused. Laura hadn’t put any restrictions on her kids other than to stay with in eyesight of the house and to not get up to any acrobatics. Lila didn’t argue though, just shrugged a shoulder, made her way out of the creek, grabbed the fish and placed it in a grass basket Laura didn’t even know her daughter knew how to make and come trudging up the short hill. Once close enough, Laura announced a little breathless in awe, “Someone’s coming afternoon's, and I don’t know who. Just to be safe, we need to get inside.” 

The content smile that had been hovering around Lila’s entire face vanished in an instant to be replaced by fear. Laura would never forgive Clint for forcing her to put that expression on her daughter's face. Squaring her shoulders, Lila turned and marched back to the house without a word. Laura trailed along behind.

When she finally made it to the only door, Cooper was alone in the living area, and Lila and Nate were nowhere to be seen. The sound of the vehicle getting closer. Raising an eyebrow at Cooper, Laura accepted the rifle he held out to her. Not the Marlin she’d used to teach them. This was the heavier Remington bolt action. Still not much use against a car, but both of them shot with accuracy would stop a man. Laura planned on stopping whoever it was that was invading. She gave a strained smile when Cooper bumped her shoulder. 

“Lila’s calling Mr. Phil and watching Nate in the bedroom. I told her to hide under the bed if she hears any shots.” Cooper told her matter-of-factly. 

A knot of tension released in her chest before she told him, “I’m so proud of you Coop.” 

Laura watched him blush under the praise, but before he could say anything to dismiss her words, a red SUV emerged from the trees and stopped. A door opened a moment later and the easily recognizable faces of Tony Stark and Phil Coulson stepped out. Leaning her head against the door jam, Laura released a sigh of complete relief and stood up. She handed the Remington back to Cooper and said, “It’s Mr. Tony and Mr. Phil. Let your sister know it’s ok to come out when you put those up?”

She got to watch as Cooper lit up before nodding and dashing off further into the house. Opening the door and leaning against the jam Laura crossed her arms over her chest and waited for both men to get close enough for conversation. She wasn’t going to start things out by yelling at them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy enough to fake pleasantries until it was polite to send the kids to the back of the house. Laura was an old pro at that sort of social dance. Worry gnawed at her with every precise movement Tony Stark made, or fake smile Phil forced out for the sake of her kids. The bruises on Tony’s face and the still healing cuts were a testament that his assurance of a friendly disagreement was a crock of shit. She wouldn’t get into in front of the kids though. She’d never fought with Clint in front of them and wasn’t about to start with Tony Stark and Phil Coulson. 

Listening as Cooper and Lila’s voices faded off as they got further from the house Laura smiled grimly before she spun to round on both men. Glaring she demanded, “What in the ever living hell happened? And don’t you dare try and feed me that line of a friendly disagreement again Tony Stark. I’ve seen enough friendly disagreements to know your face tells a different story. And you, couldn’t be bothered to let me know what the heck was going on before dropping me off with the kids in the middle of God only knows where without any instructions or guidance? You’re damned lucky no one got hurt out of ignorance. Not everyone is cut out for this sort of rustic living Phil.” 

Both men just stared at her, waiting with serious expressions on their faces. The sight caused the anger bubbling inside of her to fizzle and die. Instead, she ran a hand through her hair and asked quietly, “What happened? At least tell me that.” 

A throat cleared, Phil she thought before Tony asked gently, “What do you know?” 

She sighed and said, “Nothing.” Pausing, Laura amended, “Practically nothing.”

Tony didn’t seem surprised before he gingerly settled down and said, “It started about six weeks ago when Thaddeus Ross came to me with a pile of shit called the Sokovia Accords and a stack of photos and said sign or else. The photos were of you and the kids. I couldn’t take the risk, so I signed them. Little did I know then how things would unfold. 

“Ross’s first act once I was under his thumb was to order me to get the rest of the Avengers to sign the Accords. With the threat of harm to you and the kids hanging over my head, I tried. But I’ve always been the fuck up when it came to the team, and they listened to me about as well as your goats listened to you.” 

Laura chuckled. It was a familiar complaint of hers. The goats never listened, never stayed in their pen and always abused her garden. That Tony remembered warmed her heart. She’d never had to deal with stubborn animals before marrying Clint. Laura had been a suburban resident her entire life, worked at a coffee shop through her college days. Laura had never once anticipated that one day she would not only know how to shoot a gun but would have done so to protect herself. She’d actually met Clint in that crappy college town coffee shop. He’d shuffled in covered in bruises and bandages. Laura had felt sorry for him, had taken a little extra time with his order just so she could talk with him. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembers how naive she’d been. Turning her face away, she wiped them away. Now wasn’t the time. 

A hand on her shoulder startled her so badly she jumped. Looking up, Laura met Phil’s calm, concerned gaze. Sniffing, she laid her hand on top of his and looked back to Tony. Who tried to smile at her and failed. It looked more like a pained grimace that pulled on his wounds. Clearing his throat, Tony continued, “Predictably it went wrong, which I thought I’d planned for. But I didn’t realize just how violent things were going to get, how out of control. I’m glad you were out of reach. Ross was furious when he learned that Natasha had let Steve and Barnes go and since I’d let _her_ go, he took it out on me. Lucky me I’m Tony Stark and mostly untouchable even by the Secretary of State. Rumor has it that he threw things when it was brought to light that you and the kids were gone.”

Tony coughed a little before sitting back in his chair looking exhausted. Laura sighed, it was like pulling teeth getting details out of all the men in her life. Even Cooper was getting like that these days. Tucking her hair behind an ear, she asked, “Good, now what aren’t you telling? Why was Clint involved? Where did you get injured? Why didn’t the Avengers listen to you? Details Tony, I need details.” 

A rueful smile was her only response for a long moment before Tony explained, “The Avengers didn’t listen because I took the wrong angle and Aunt Peggy died right before my official presentation. I knew it, they called me because I was her emergency contact and I authorized the release of information. I went through it anyway because I’m Tony Stark and everyone knows I’ve got all the depth of a parking lot puddle. 

“Mostly I got hurt in Siberia when I went to help Steve fucking Rogers deal with a murder of Winter Soldiers being released. Except, that wasn’t what happened at all. Rogers was there, so was Barnes and Zemo. But instead of Soldiers, there was a video. Of the murder of Howard and Maria Stark. It wasn’t a car crash.” 

Laura watched him stop and look away. Nervous fingers tapping on his sternum. She wanted to reach out to him. To try and make it better. That was a horrible way to learn about the death of your parents. Strained relationship or not. Tony just cleared his throat and started again, “Turns out I was the only one who didn’t know my parents were murdered. And when I lost my temper and confronted Steve about it; we got into a little domestic about it. Nothing serious.”

Laura didn’t believe that for even a minute, but she could see how hard it was for Tony to even say the words. Even flippantly retelling the events were causing him stress. She wouldn’t be someone else that ignored his mental health in pursuit of her curiosity. Behind her shoulder, Phil shifted minutely from foot to foot. Obviously uncomfortable with what he was seeing. She wondered what seeing Tony like this drug up from his memories. Wondered if there was a time when Phil had pushed because he hadn’t understood what he was looking at and realized that she had no idea how the two had met and become so close. 

Smiling as gently as she could Laura asked, “So where does Clint fall into all of this?” 

She watched him sigh and run a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with the subject before saying, “Honestly I have no idea what Rogers thought when he called in his little soldiers. Lang is an idiot, Wilson apparently made a career out of licking boots that I didn’t catch until far too late and then there was your husband who was adamant about being retired until poof, he was gone and hauling Lang into the thick of things. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any warning. I have never had surveillance on your family. Friday maintains an active program that scans for a series of known faces and Clint’s popped up where it wasn’t supposed to be. That’s it. I thought he’d been kidnapped at first because why would he leave you and the kids? But some careful digital stalking proved that wrong, so I called in a favor.” 

Laura nodded. That made sense. It infuriated her as well. How dare he. How dare he put her through this. Taking a deep breath, she asked, “So where is he now?”

Tony Stark squirmed. Sitting there in front of her, he squirmed like a naughty school boy who’d been caught doing something wrong. She just raised an eyebrow at him, and he blurted out, “He’s in a maximum security prison. Illegally.” 

Laura blinked. That was not what she had been expecting. Lowering her head, she rubbed the bridge of her nose before asking, “So he’s out of the picture?” 

Tony’s voice was gentle when he said, “Yes. For probably a year, maybe more. Won’t be in prison for that long but fugitive isn’t much better than incarcerated. I know that. But Rogers’ influence has been successfully nullified, and it’s my game now. Without the Avengers in reach, I can play this how I want. It’ll be like the Senate all over again. It’s just going to take time. Probably a lot of time.” 

Laura hesitated at Tony's wording. That was twice now he’d told her it was going to take time. The dawning realization that she wasn’t going to be able to leave the desolate little house in the middle of nowhere brought horror to her. She heard her own voice asking, “So we’re stuck here. Without contact with the outside world or electricity or legitimate running water?”

Phil moved at that point, removing his hand from her shoulder and settling down in the chair next to Tony’s. She watched him through the haze of shock as he unbuttoned his jacket before saying, “It would be best. This place is off the grid, and that very lack of electricity keeps people like Ross from being tipped off to where you’ve been put. This site wasn’t designed for long term habitation though so we’d have to do some upgrades. Nothing too extreme. There is also my version of witness protection, which would be to wipe the world of Laura Barton and children and build you a new life somewhere else. Doing that though would mean you couldn’t ever come back. Even if things were worked out with this situation, you’d be someone else, and that would be it.” 

She nodded and asked, “Are those my only options?”

Tony smirked then, but it didn’t feel like it was directed at her before he said, “I can promise you I’m very good at making people disappear from the internet. And if you went with option two I would ensure that you were set up comfortably. You wouldn’t want for anything, that I can promise as well.” 

Laura had nodded before she said, “I’ll have to talk to the kids. If you’ll excuse me for a few minutes?” 

She didn’t wait for them to acknowledge her request before she was up and walking out the door. Towards where she knew her children would be hidden eavesdropping on the conversation. True to form, they were crouched just around a corner and scrambled when she approached. Laura just shook her head and shooed them back towards the creek. Once there she paced back and forth as Cooper and Lila watched her with worried looks. Turning to them abruptly she asked, “How much did you hear?” 

She watched them share a look before Cooper said, “Pretty much everything.” 

Nodding, Laura asked, “So what do you think? Run away and hide for the rest of our lives or stay here, hide until Mr. Tony can get everything settled the right way, and then potentially join your Dad wherever he’ll be when allowed to come home?” 

She stared at Cooper, easily meeting her oldest's gaze. Cooper looked away first and said, “I think we should wait here. Running away never solves anything. That’s what Dad always says and even though he screwed up he didn’t run away.” 

She nodded and turned her gaze to Lila who looked away immediately and chewed on her lip for a moment before she asked, “What about school? Mr. Tony said a year.” 

Laura sighed and said, “We’ll have to go back to homeschooling I suppose. It’s the only way I can think of to manage it.” 

Lila nodded once before she said, “I’m with Coop. I think we should do our part to fight back. I know we’re just kids, but leaving doesn’t feel right.” 

Tears in her eyes, Laura gathered them into her arms and said, “You guys are so brave, and I am so proud of you. Never forget that, okay?” 

There were nods against her shoulder before she pulled back and said, “Now, let's see what I can squeeze out of Mr. Phil and Mr. Tony in the way of luxuries.” She wrapped an arm around Lila to lead them back to the house and asked, “Think I can get a car out of them?” 

Lila’s voice was scornful as she said, “Of course.” 

Laura laughed. She was still angry, and the future was still uncertain, but come hell or high water she wasn’t in this alone and really, she had the best kids ever.


End file.
